Marlin's Son (AWL)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Marlin's Son is a possible son of the players if they marry Marlin in Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. 'Personality' Marlin's son is very similar to Celia's in the male version. He is quiet, withdrawn and observant. Marlin's child will have an interest in farming and animals at a young age. If you do nothing to sway his personality and interests, he will most likely become a farmer when he grows up. He is least likely to become an artist or musician. 'Stages'Child Rearing FAQ by StardustAndSun gamefaqs.comANWL FAQ/Walkthrough by Raserei Hojo gamefaqs.com Toddler Marlin's son is very quiet and well behaved. He likes to go outside and spend time in the pasture, in the barn or in the chicken coop, but he never strays away from the farm. He asks farming related questions and seems to take a keen interest in animals and your farm. He is very obedient, rarely crying or becoming upset. He will usually go to bed on his own without having to be told. He tolerates affection, and doesn't seem to have a preference for being picked up or thrown in the air. Although he does ask a lot of questions, he will show signs that you are pestering him if you ask too many questions. You child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him, and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your son's life to change his personality and interests in the future. ---- Child As a child, Marlin's son will continue to be interested in the farm. He still spends most of the time on the farm, and seems especially interested in spending time observing all aspects of the farm. He can be seen in all areas of the farm and is very knowledgeable and intelligent. He is content to observe animals and asks questions about tools. He remains well behaved, but is quiet and somewhat withdrawn. Occasionally, he may wander off of the farm if you took him to different places around the valley in Chapter 2. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. It's still important to try and change his interests if you want him to have a certain career before he moves on to the next stage of his life. ---- Teenager At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop, and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear, and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. Many of the books on his bookshelf will reflect on what his possible future career will be. His dialogue will change, as well as his patterns. As he grows up into a teenager, he has the most stable personality of the children. He is respectful, obedient and kind and seems to get on well with both of his parents. He is quieter and more withdrawn than Rock's son. He doesn't smile much and seems to be a bit moody (like Gustafa's son). However, unlike Gustafa's son, he is not rebellious. He walks with his head down a lot. He still spends a lot of time on the farm, paying special attention to all of the animals. If he does leave the farm, he will most likely to go any place where you may have taken him earlier on in life. By reading the diary in his room, it may give some insight into how he feels about his future career and contains some other personal thoughts. ---- Adult Now that your son is fully grown, all of his interests and personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how you raised him. He is most likely to take over the character's farm if you let him make his own decisions, but he can also easily become an artist or a scholar. It's not very likely that he'll become a musician or an athlete, but it all depends on how you raised him! He is a very mature, intelligent and respectful young man. He is still relatively quiet, but is a bit more confident now and doesn't walk around with his head down. He's not as moody as he was a teenager. At this stage, he's fully developed, and generally speaking, will be very calm and collected. He has high levels of intelligence, and is very thoughtful and hard working. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Your Child